contemporainfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Jean-Charles Blais
Jean Charles Blais, né en 1956 à Nantes, est un peintre français. Biographie L’apparition publique du travail de Jean Charles Blais a lieu au début des années 1980 avec des tableaux peints sur des matériaux de récupération et particulièrement des affiches arrachées. Sa première exposition personnelle au CAPC de Bordeaux en 1982 sera suivie de nombreuses présentations dans les galeries ; Yvon Lambert à Paris, Leo Castelli à New York, Buchmann à Bâle, Catherine Issert à Saint-Paul et Kenji Taki à Tokyo. En 1987, une exposition personnelle lui est consacrée au centre Pompidou à Paris. En 1990, il signe l’aménagement de la station de métro Assemblée nationale à Paris constituée d’une gigantesque frise de posters imprimés et renouvelés périodiquement (aménagement reconduit dans une nouvelle version depuis 2004). Il est invité l’année suivante à présenter une exposition personnelle a la Staatsgalerie Morderner Kunst de Munich puis en 1994 au musée de La Haye. La même année il présente un ensemble de formes suspendues découpées dans du tissus à la Chapelle de la Salpêtrière dans le cadre du festival d’automne à Paris. En 1996, il réalise un projet public « the Telephone Booths » constitué de posters affichés dans les espaces publicitaires des cabines téléphoniques de la ville à la demande du Musée d’art moderne de New York à l’occasion de l’exposition « Thinking Print ». En 1998, il présente à Paris, galerie Yvon Lambert puis au Museum de Groningen et à la Bawag foundation à Vienne, une série de travaux intitulés "sur mesure" qu’il fait fabriquer en tissus par un studio de couture. Dès cette période il collabore aussi à la création du studio Art-Netart et envisage la conception d’œuvres utilisant les technologies numériques. En 2002 Les premiers éléments de ce travail ont été présentés par Modernism à San Francisco, la collection Lambert à Avignon mais aussi sous la forme de DVD dans des lieux de diffusion tel que la Fnac, Virgin, ou And A store au Japon. Récemment un ensemble important de ces "œuvres numériques" a été rassemblé et présenté sous le titre "Die digitale Linie" à la Pinakothek der Moderne de Munich (Schaustelle 2013). En 2004 Jean Charles Blais conçoit un nouvel ensemble d’images imprimées pour l’aménagement de la station de métro « Assemblé nationale » à Paris. Il réalise aussi à la demande du « Grand Théâtre, Opéra de Genève » une suite de projets graphiques pour les affiches des représentations de la saison 2008/2009. Cette série d’images inaugure une prolifique suite de grandes gouaches sur papier, croisant sources photographiques, collages et papiers découpés. L'invention de ces assemblages épinglés réintroduit l'apparition de figures peintes dans son travail. En février 2010 il collabore également avec l’architecte Jean Nouvel sous la forme d’une installation à la présentation du "100 eleventh avenue" à New York. Au printemps 2013 à Antibes, le Musée Picasso lui consacre une importante exposition associant un ensemble de peintures récentes et inédites à un choix d'œuvres qui explorent au fil du temps, d'imprévisibles et permanentes transformations. Bibliographie *''Jean charles Blais'', édition CAPC, musée d’art contemporain Bordeaux and Kunsthalle Basel, 1984- text by Jean Christophe Ammann, Jean-Louis Froment, Catherine Francblin./ *''Jean charles Blais'', édition Kestner-Gesellschaft Hanovre, 1986- texts Wilfried Wiegand, Carl Haenlein./ *''Jean-Charles Blais'', édition "Société des amis du musée national d'art moderne", centre Georges Pompidou, Paris 1987- text by Xavier Girard, Commissaire de l'exposition Bob Calle/ * / *''Jean-Charles Blais'', édition Kyoto Shoin international, Japan, 1989- texte by Annette Bonjean./ *''Jean charles Blais'', Affiches arrachées". Éditions Cantz, Stuttgart & Buchmann, Basel, 1990. Text by Armin Wildermuth./ *''Suites'', Jean Charles Blais. éditions Frac Picardie, Amiens & Dortmunder Kunstverein, Dortmund, Essex University Gallery UK, 1992- texte: "Que pas une ombre ne bouge" by Jean-Noel Vuarnet./ *''Miracle'', éditions Analogues& Musée Réattu, Arles 2004. Textes de Michele Moutashar et Jean Charles Blais./ *''Doubles'', semaine éditions Analogue, Arles 2004. Correspondance de Bertrand Bonello et Jean Charles Blais./ *''Jean Charles Blais 15.3-9.6 13'', éditions Musée Picasso, Antibes & Skira Flammarion, Paris 2013- textes de Michael Semff, Jean Louis Andral et Jean Charles Blais./ Expositions Personnelles *1982- CAPC Musée d'Art Contemporain, Bordeaux ./ Galerie Yvon Lambert, Paris. / Galerie Ugo Ferranti, Rome. *1983- Galerie Buchmann, St Gallen. / Galerie Catherine Issert, Saint-Paul. / Max Marek, Hambourg. *1984- Galerie Buchmann, Bâle ./ Galerie Leo Castelli, New York. / Halle Sud, Geneve et Musée d'Art et d'Histoire, Fribourg ./ CAPC, Musee d'Art Contemporain, Bordeaux. *1985- Kunsthalle, Bâle ./ Galerie Yvon Lambert, Paris. / Galerie Barbara Farber, Amsterdam./ Kunstverein für die Rheinlande und Westfalen, Kunsthalle Düsseldorf./ Nicola Jacobs Gallery, London. *1986- Galerie Harald Behm, Hambourg. / Kestner-Gesellschaft, Hanovre./ Musée d'Art Contemporain, Montréal./ Galerie Ugo Ferranti, Rome./ Galerie Yvon Lambert, Paris. * *1987- Galerie Buchmann, Bâle./ Galeries Contemporaines, MNAM Centre Georges Pompidou, Paris./ Galerie Leo Castelli, New York./ Galerie Catherine Issert, Saint Paul./ Stadtgalerie, Saarbrücken. *1988- Kunstverein, Heidelberg./ Galerie Barbara Farber, Amsterdam./ Musée des Beaux Arts, Nîmes. / Galerie Buchmann, Bâle. / Satani Gallery, Tokyo./ Galerie Yvon Lambert, Paris./ Galerie Harald Behm, Hambourg./ *1989-Museum Moderner Kunst, Vienne./ Kunstverein, Ludwigsburg./ Galerie Olsson, Stockholm./ "le coup de Tanger" Galerie Yvon Lambert, Paris. / Galerie Buchmann, Bâle./ *1990- PS gallery, Tokyo./ Galerie Buchmann, Bâle./ Porin Taidemuseo, Pori, Finland & Eesti Riiklik Kunstmuseum, Tallinn, Estland & Nordjyllands Kunstmuseum, Aalborg, Denmark./ Assemblée Nationale, metro station, Paris. / *1991- Galerie Barbara Farber, Amsterdam./ Satani Gallery, Tokyo./ Staatgalerie Moderner Kunst, Munich./ Galerie Catherine Issert, Saint Paul./ Grob Gallery, Londres./ John Cavaliero Fine Arts, New York./ *1992-Galerie Yvon Lambert, Paris. / Wako Works of Art, Tokyo. / “suites” Frac Picardie, Amiens & Essex University Gallery, Colchester & Dortmunder Kunstverein, Dortmund. / Galerie Buchmann, Bâle. / *1993- Espace Orcofi, Paris. (une scénographie pour Le Marteau sans maître en collaboration avec Richard Alston et Régine Chopinot)./ Galerie Barbara Farber, Amsterdam./ Annandale Gallery, Sidney ./ Galerie Catherine Issert, St Paul./ Galerie Jaspers, München . *1994- Palais Lange Voorhout, Haag Geemente Museum, La Haye./ Gallery Barbara Farber, Amsterdam./ Chapelle Saint-Louis de la Salpetrière, Paris (Festival d'automne à Paris)./ Galerie Sandmann-Haak, Hanovre./ Tony Shafrazi Gallery, New York./ *1995- Galerie Buchmann, Bâle./ Galerie Buchmann, Koln./ Galerie Yvon Lambert, Paris./ *1996- Galerie Kyoko Chirathivat, Bangkok./ Galerie de Luxembourg, Luxembourg./ Won Gallery, Séoul. / Galerie Meyer-Ellinger, Frankfurt./ Tony Shafrazi Gallery-Project room, New York. / ‘The Telephone Booths’, (outdoor project) Museum of Modern Art, New York. / Modernism, San-Francisco. / *1997- Galerie Forsblom, Helsinki./ Galerie Joao Gracia, Lisbonne./ *1998- Galerie Yvon Lambert, Paris./ The Bawag Foundation, Vienne. / Galerie Erna Hécey, Luxembourg. / Galerie Farber&Jurka, Amsterdam. / Galerie Catherine Issert, Saint Paul./ *1999- “zeichnung” Ernst Hilger, Wien./ “panoply”, studio Franck Bordas, Paris./ *2000- Galerie Sandmann- Haak, Hanovre./ Kenji Taki gallery, Tokyo./ Kenji Taki gallery, Nagoya./ “getting bigger” Modernism, San-Francisco ./ *2001- Galerie Buchmann, Köln./ *2002- « Double vue » Espace d'arts, Chalon s/Soane ./ FNAC store, Paris ./ Galerie Yvon Lambert, Paris./ *2003- « Double vue » And-A store, Tokyo./ Kenji Taki gallery, Tokyo./ Kenji Taki gallery, Nagoya./ Florian Sundheimer Kunsthandel, Munich./ *2004- « Miracle » Musée Réattu, Arles./ Galerie Catherine Issert, Saint Paul./ “ La chambre double ” metro station "Assemblée Nationale", Paris./ *2005- “ Empty words ” Kenji Taki gallery, Tokyo./ *2007- “arbeiten auf papier” Florian Sundheimer Kunsthandel, Munich./ *2008- “douze dessins pour le progamme du Grand Theatre ”, Opera, Genève./ *2010- "100 Avenue", New York (en collaboration avec Jean Nouvel)./ "Neue Arbeiten" Florian Sundheimer Kunsthandel, Munich./ Galerie Catherine Issert, Saint Paul./ *2013- " Jean Charles Blais 15.3-9.6 13", Musée Picasso, AntibesHarry Bellet, Les Désordres de Jean-Charles Blais, Le Monde du 11/05/2013 ./ Florian Sundheimer Kunsthandel, Munich./ “Sechs songs d’amour”, a book. Un cabinet d’amateur.bg, Sofia./ Collectives *1981-"Sans titre", Rennes./ "Finir en beauté" Bernard Lamarche-Vadel - rue Fondary, Paris. / *1982-"L'Air du temps", Galerie d'Art Contemporain des Musées de Nice./ "XII Biennale de Paris": Musée d'Art Moderne de la Ville de Paris./ *1983-"Perspective 83 - ART 14'83", Art Basel Bâle./ "Trigon'83 Biennale de Graz", Neue Galerie, Graz./ "Images de la France", Galerie Krinzinger, Innsbrück; FrankfurterKunstverein, Francfort./ "New Fench Painting", Riverside Studio, Londres; Museum of Modern Art, Oxford; John Hansard Gallery Southampton; The Fruitmarket Gallery, Edimburgh./ "Nocturne", Ruth Siegel, New York./ *1984- "France : une nouvelle génération", Hôtel de Ville, Paris./ "French Spirit Today", Fischer Art Gallery, Los Angeles; Museum of Contemporary Art, LaJolla; Winnipeg Art Gallery, Winnipeg./ "Individualités", Galleria d'Arte Moderna, Rome./ "Rite Rock Rêve", Musée cantonnal des Beaux-Arts, Lausanne; Heidelberg Kunstverein; Fondation Sonja Henie, Oslo; Nordjyllands Kunstmuseum, Aalborg./ "An international Survey of recent Painting and Sculpture", Museum of Modem Art, New York./ "Biennale van de Kritieken »ICC, Anvers . / "Aperto 84", Biennale de Venise, Venise. / « Paris - NY", Robert Fraser Gallery, Londres./ "Images de la France", Galerie nächst St. Stephan, Vienne./"New French Painting", Museum of moderrn Art, Oxford, the John Hansard Gallery, Southampton, TheFruitmarket Gallery Edinburg./ *1985- "Colour drawings", Castelli graphics, New York./ "Nouvelle Biennale de Paris", Grand -Halle du Parc de la Villette, Paris./ « 12 artistes dans l'espace", the Seibu Museum of Art, Tokyo; Ohara Museum of Art, Kurachiki; Fondation Walter Hill, Séoul. / "Depuis Matisse la couleur", Royal Scottish Academy, Edinburg ; Musée des Beaux Arts, Nantes; Lousiana Museum, Humlebaeck. / "Aimer les Musées "-CAPC & Musée des Beaux Arts de Bordeaux./ "Anciens et Nouveaux", Galeries Nationales du Grand Palais, Paris./ « Von Zeichnen- Aspekte des Zeichnung 1960-1985", Kunstverein, Francfort./ *1986- "Pintar con papel", Circulo de Bella Artes, Madrid./ "Collection souvenir", Le Nouveau Musée, Villeurbanne./ "Prospect 86", Kunstverein Francfort./ "Correspondentie Europa", Stedelijk Museum, Amsterdam. /"French Painting of 8O's", Arts Center, Hong Kong. / "Uno Sguardo", Le Magasin, Grenoble ;Academia dalle Belle Arti, Naples./ *1987- "Neuf artistes français", Museo Espanol de Arte Contemporaneo, Sala Parpalo, Valencia; Fondation Gulbenkian, Lisbonne./ "Leo Castelli y sus artistas", Centro cultural Arte Contemporaneo, Mexico./ "Kunst heute", Sammlung Ludwig, Musée Ludwig Aachen; Haus Metterich, Koblenz; / "L'art contre le sida", Galerie Yvon Lambert, Paris./ "Waswarwaswird", Galerie Harald Behm, Hamburg./ "Six young french artists from Yvon Lambert", Mayor Rowan Gallery, Londres./ *1988- "Collaboration in monotype" University Art Museum, Santa Barbara; The Cleveland Museum of Art, Cleveland./ "Rosc 88 - The Poetry of Vision", The Royal Hospital Kilmainharn, Dublin./ "4 Internationale Triennal des Zeichnung", Kunsthalle Nüremberg . / "L'art moderne dans la collection du Musée Cantini", Centre de la Vieille Charité, Marseille./ "Farbe Bekennen" Museum für Gegenwartskunst, Bâle./ "De kunst collectie van het Bouwfonds", Stedelijk Museum, Amsterdam./ *1989- "Nos années 1980", Fondation Cartier, Jouy en Josas./ "150 Jahre Basler Kunstverein", Kunsthalle, Basel ./ " The 1980's: Prints of the Collection of Joshua P. Smith, National Gallery of Art, Washington. / « Drawings since 1960, Stedelijkmuseum, Amsterdam./ *1990- "Portrait d'une collection d'art contemporain.", Palais des Beaux-Arts, Charleroi. / 'Kunstregion Südfrankreich", Stadtiche Museum, Mülheim& Stadtmuseum, Siegburg& Leoppold-Hosch-musum, Düren; / "Peter Kneubühler Graphik-Sammlung", ETH, Zürich./ *1991- "Emmanuel Hoffmann Stiftung 1980-1990", Museum für Gegenwartskunst, Basel./ "Peter Stuyvesant Collection", Stedelijkmuseum, Amsterdam. / "L'Amour de l'Art" Biennale de l'art contemporain, Hall Tony Garnier, Lyon. / "La bagarre d'Austerlitz", gare d'Austerlitz, Paris. / « Auf papier, su carta", Galerie Buchmann, Basel. / *1992- "Yvon Lambert collectionne", Musée d'Art Moderne de Villeneuve d'Ascq et Musée des Beaux Arts de Tourcoing./ Pavillon Français, Exposition Universelle, Séville. / "A Passion for Art", Tony Shafrazi Gallery, New York. / "Manifeste", Centre Georges Pompidou, MNAM, Paris. / "Aufforderung zum Tanz", Stadtische Galerie, Oberhausen./ *1993- "Coleccion " Fundacion Arco, Centro Cultural Conde Duque, Madrid./ "Four Artists from France", The Irish Museum of Modern Art, Dublin& Institut Français de Londres, Londres ./ "Confluences", Galerie-Theater der Stadt Remscheid, Remscheid./ "Noir Dessin", MNAM, Cabinet d'art graphique, Centre Georges-Pompidou Paris./ *1994- " Même si c'est la nuit", CAPC Musée d'Art Contemporain, Bordeaux. / "Pour les Chapelles de Vence", Château de Villeneuve, Vence; Espace des Arts, Chalon sur Saône ; Capc, Bordeaux./ ``Paper under pressure", Sun Valley center gallery, Sun Valley./ *1995- "45'Nord et Longitude 0", Capc, Musée d'art contemporain, Bordeaux. / "Passions Privées", Musée d'art moderne de la ville de Paris, Paris./ "Art Project", Linden Corso, Berlin. / *1996- "1946 Bouwfonds - 1996", Museum Boymans van Beuningen, Rotterdam. / "New Prints : eight contemporary artists", Regional Art Gallery, Bathurst. / "Monument et Modernité", Musée du Luxembourg, Paris./ "Thinking Print", The Museum of Modern Art, New York./ "Rik Gadella-Picaron Éditions", De Paviljoens, Almere. / "Artists books, Brooke Alexander, New- york ./ *1997- "Dialogues de l'Ombre", Espace Electra, Paris. / "Œuvres du Frac Picardie", Taipei Fine Arts Museum, Taipei. / "Made in France", Musée National d'Art Moderne, Paris. / "Thinking Print", Center for Contemporary Art, Cleveland./ "Antonin Artaud, Tête à tête", Galerie de France, Paris./ "Entorno a la Figura", Bibliotheca Luis Angel Arango, Bogota ; Museo Tamayo, Mexico./ Artists and Books", Musée Matisse, Nice./ *1998- "Thinking Print", Henry Art Gallery, Seattle. / "Œuvres sur papier et photographies - Collection Yvon Lambert", Musée d'art de Yokohama. / "Jeux de genres", Espace Electra, Paris . / "What remains"- Groninger Museum, Groningen. /" International Cairo Biennal", Le Caire. / "Tableaux d'une histoire", Villa Arson, Nice, France./ *1999- "Visions of the Body"- National Museum of Modern Art, Kyoto ; Museum of Contemporary Art, Tokyo. / "Les Couleurs Noires"- Landesmuseum Joanneum, Gratz. / "Face à Face"- Cabinet des estampes, Bibliothèque Nationale de France, Paris. / / "Billboard art on the road, a survey"- Mass Moca, North Adams, Massachusetts ./ "save the day !"-Museum fur Moderne kunst, Frankfurt/main, germany. / "Von der Linie zur Zeichnund"- Neue Galerie der stadt, Linz. / *2000- "Rendez-vous ", Collection Lambert - Hôtel de Caumont, Avignon. / "Zeitgenossische zeichnungen"- Museum Am Ostwall, Dortmund / " un jeu d'enfants"- Musée de l'objet, Blois. / « la collection de la fondation Cartier pour l’Art contemporain » –Citadelle, Saint Florent. / "De la couleur et du feu"- Musée de Marseille. / « Europa » Academia, Salzburg./ *2001- "Collection" capcMusée d'Art Contemporain, Bordeaux./ « Corps a Corps » centre wallonie- Bruxelles, Paris ; Centre de La Louvière, Belgium. / *2002- ‘Uniques’ Musée Jenisch, Vevey, Suisse./ « Premio Biella per l’incisione », Museo del Territorio, Biella- Italia. / "Un jeu d'enfants" M.A.K. Wien. / *2003- ‘Le fait accompli’ FRAC Picardie, Amiens./ « Esprits des lieux » Palais des Papes, Avignon. / « Fin des histoires » Musée des Beaux Arts, Chambéry./ ’Trickfilm’ Buchmann galerie, Köln. / ‘Incontri…’ Villa Médicis, Rome./ « Meisterwerke der grafik » Lentos Kunstmuseum, Linz / *2004 ‘drucksache’ Florian Sundheimer galerie, Munchen./ « Autoportraits du » musée du Luxembourg, Paris./ « Intra Muros » MAMAC, Nice./ «co-conspirators, artist and collector » Orlando Museum of Art, Orlando; University gallery, Newplace; Chealsea Art Museum, New York./ “20 jahre »- Dortmunder Kunstverein, Dortmund./ *2005 " Le monde est rond " Espace de l'Art Concret, Mouans-Sartoux. / « un peu d’histoire » Institut d'Art Contemporain, Villeurbanne./ «Arts Français Contemporain » Résidence de France, Tokyo. / « Loop » Institut Français, Barcelona ./ « 25years » Modernism, San Francisco / *2006 "Le noir est une couleur" Fondation Maeght, Saint Paul./"actes 2" Nouveau Musee National Monaco, Monaco./ "Eye on Europe: Prints, Books & Multiples, 1960 to Now"- Museum Of Modern Art, New York./ *2007 "James Cottrell and Joseph Lovett Collection, The Clay Center, Charleston./ *2008 "Le Grand Tour", Villa Medicis, Rome./"Collection Florence et Daniel Gerlain" French cultural service, New-York./ "Retour de Rome", collection Lambert, Avignon./ *2009 "Dans L'œil du critique", ARC- Musée d'art Moderne de la ville de Paris, Paris./ " Je, tu, il ou elle…" FRAC Picardie, Galerie Nationale de la Tapisserie, Beauvais./ "Ou son passées les Fées?" CAPC, Musée d'art contemporain, Bordeaux./ "Beauté monstre", Musée des Beaux arts, Nancy./ *2010- « PressArt, Die Sammlung Annette und Peter Nobel» Kunstmuseum St. Gallen. CH./ " Capc, ou la vie saisie par l’art ». Capc Musée d’art contemporain Bordeaux ./ « Vom Leben gezeichnet - Leidenschaft in der Grafik der Moderne » Sprengel Museum Hannover./ "sourires, grimaces et contorsions" FRAC de Picardie, Amiens / "De Matisse à Barcelo, la collection Lambert" Fondation Emile Huges, Vence./"Je crois aux miracles" Collection Lambert, Avignon./ *2011 "Observadores-Revelaçoes, Transitos e Distancias", Museo Colecçao Berardo, Lisbonne./ "L'insoutenable légèreté de l'être", galerie Yvon Lambert, Paris./ "Sur mesures", Musée Réattu, Arles./ "Phantasie an die Macht, Politik im Kunstlerplakat, Museum fur Kunst und Gewerbe, Hambourg./ "La couleur en avant", MAMAC, Nice./ "Nouvelles acquisitions, de Artaud à Trouvé", Cabinet d'art graphique, MNAM-Centre Pompidou, Paris. *2012 "Struggle(s)" Maison Particuliere, Bruxelles. / «Video Salon », Maison Populaire, Montreuil. / Mirages d’orient, grenades et figues de barbarie, Collection Lambert, Avignon. / *2013- «usual suspects » Un cabinet d’amateur, Sofia./ « Jean charles Blais und Christoph Brech, Die digitale Linie » Schaustelle - Pinakothek der Moderne, Munich./ « Donation Florence et Daniel Guerlain » Cabinet d’art graphique, Centre Georges-Pompidou, Paris. *2014- « Autour du legs Berggreen » Musée d’art moderne et d’art contemporain, Nice./ «Procession, une histoire dans l’exposition » Capc Musée d’art contemporain, Bordeaux ./ « Visages, Picasso, Magritte, Warhol » Centre de la Vieille Charité, Marseille./ « de la pierre à l’écran » Centre de la gravure et de l’image imprimée de Wallonie-Bruxelles, La Louvière./ « Ceci n’est pas un musée- Quand les arts visuels dialoguent avec la danse, la poésie, la musique- » Fondation Maeght, Saint Paul./ “Obsessionen und surreale Welten”, Arbeiten aus der Graphischen Sammlung der Stadt - Bahnwärterhaus, Esslingen. Collections publiques - Art Gallery of New South Wales, Sidney. - ARCO Foundation, Madrid. - Bibliothèque Nationale, Cabinet des Estampes, Paris. - CAPC Musée d'Art Contemporain, Bordeaux. – Centre de la gravure et de l'image imprimée, La Louvière, Belgium.- Collection Lambert, Avignon. - Fondation Cartier pour l’Art Contemporain, Paris. - Fonds National d'Art Contemporain, Cnap, Paris.- Fonds Régional d’art contemporain, Clermont-Ferrand. - Fonds Régional d’art contemporain Alsace, Sélestat. - Fonds Régional d'art contemporain, Limoges. - Fonds Régional d’art contemporain, Amiens.- Fonds Régional d’art contemporain PACA, Marseille.- Fonds Régional d’art contemporain de Bretagne, Rennes. - Freudenberg Industry, Weinheim. Germany - Musée d'art de Kōchi. Kochi, Japan - Graphische Sammlung der Stadt, Esslingen. Germany - Institut d'art contemporain, Villeurbanne. - Les Abattoirs, Toulouse - Lentos Kunstmuseum, Linz - Museum Ludwig im Deutschherrenhaus, Koblenz. - M.A.K. Wien. -Mumok Museum Moderner kunst, stiftung Ludwig, Wien.- Musée d'Art Contemporain, Montreal. – Carré d’art, Musée d'Art Contemporain, Nîmes. - Musée d'Art Moderne et d’Art Contemporain, Nice. - Musée d'art de Toulon, Toulon. - Musée cantonal des Beaux-Arts, Lausanne. - Musée Cantini, Marseille. - Musée Jenisch, Vevey. CH . - Museum of Contemporary Art, Sidney. - Museum Of Modern Art, New York. - Musée national d'art moderne, Centre Georges Pompidou, Paris. - Musée d’Art Moderne et contemporain, Strasbourg. -Musée Réattu, Arles. - Museu Colecção Berardo, Lisbonne - Museum fur Gegewartskunst, Emmanuel Hoffmann Stiftung, Basel.- Musée Picasso, Antibes.- Neue Galerie, Sammlung Ludwig, Aachen. - National Gallery of Australia, Canberra.- NMNM, Musée d'art contemporain, Monaco - Staatliche Graphische Sammlung, Pinakothek der Moderne, Munich. - Peter Stuyvesant Foundation, Amsterdam. - Schaulager, Münchenstein/ Basel.CH - Stedelijk Museum, Amsterdam. - Tate Gallery, Graphics Department, London. - The Cleveland Museum of Art, Graphics Department, Cleveland. - UCAD, musée des Arts Décoratif, Paris.- Sara Hildenin Taidemuseo, Tampere, Finland. Notes et références Liens externes * youcanchangethislater Site officieux - Jean Charles Blais. * http://imago.imago.perso.sfr.fr/blais.htm sur l'encyclopédie audiovisuelle de l'art contemporain Catégorie:Peintre français du XXe siècle Catégorie:Peintre français du XXIe siècle Catégorie:Peintre contemporain français Catégorie:Naissance en 1956